


A gambling, drunken godsend

by Giulietta



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Being Lost, Charlie Magne Tries, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Cliffhangers, Curiosity, Curses, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Innocence, Pre-Hazbin Hotel, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Rhyming, Strangers, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: One-shot of a princess finding her way back home and eventually meeting a peculiar gambler.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Husk & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this story: [**How the Devil dealt with Innocence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225427)

Accidentally falling into an unknown portal from the garden, the princess of Hell somehow wound up outside the castle **again**. With no phone and wallet on hand, Charlotte Magne looked up just in time to see the portal vanish.

"?" She can't help but feel she's been here before. Sitting on the pile of bones, the blonde wondered what to do. 'Should I wait for help?'

'But I have to get home to make dinner!' The girl thought to herself, slowly getting out of the bone pile. The female isn't sure how this happened exactly, considering she was analyzing some flowers in the garden, but maybe last week's party had some nobles creating teleportation circles in the garden. She must have tripped into one. Charlie sighed, 'Why am I so unlucky?'

'I know! I can finally show dad I can get back home all by myself.' Charlie grinned, eager to get back home and prove to her dad that she isn't a walking calamity magnet.

'Dad had to place a prank on me. How will I ask for directions without sounding like a joker?' Charlie sighed, dusting her dress. Charlie stared at her reflection on the puddle of water, pursing her lips. 'I should remove the crown. No one ever talks to me when they see my crown.'

'Is this graffiti?' Charlie pondered, removing her crown as she stared at the confusing signs. She combed her hair, transforming her crown into a clip. Tying her hair into a low ponytail, the girl followed the peculiar dried blood leading somewhere. 'I wonder who are the artists commissioned to paint the walls? It's so realistic. They really used tooth and blood to complete it!'

"Now where am I this time...?" Charlie exited the alleyway, only to find herself staring at a distant pentagram seal in the sky. 'This is the Capital.'

"This is fine. It's not yet dinner time." Charlie placed both hands on her cheeks, internally panicking. 'This is not fine! This is terrible! How am I going to get back home when I'm eight circles up from the Castle?! It's impossible!'

"Calm down. Don't frown." Charlie reassured herself, somewhat hating her dad for the terrible prank. "You just have to find someone who doesn't think you're a clown."

"Or I can call dad and hope for the best?" Charlie felt she has to do the latter, much to her chagrin. Dad left this morning and it took three hours by car to get to this place. If she's in the Capital where her dad is then it'll take her three hours or more through car as well. It would be best to tell her dad as soon as possible.

"Please tell me my phone isn't in my vest..." Charlie searched through her dress, groaning. "I have no money in hand, and I had to forget my phone-?! (Charlie winced, required to continue her sentence.) by my bed stand?!"

"..." Charlie sighed, holding her chest. _A terrible prank indeed._ First things first: **Find a phone. Call dad. Stay safe.** Charlie clenched her fists, ready for her journey.

'If I were a nice person, where would I hang out in?' Charlie emerged from the alleyway, observing the facilities.

'Where oh where?' She tentatively walked down the sidewalk, checking the various sinners walking in and out of the area. For some reason, her gut feeling told her not to enter the strip club so she avoided that. She found no hotel in sight, unfortunately. _Hotels usually have nice receptionists right?_

"Hey?!" Charlie gasped as a car ran through the road and dirtied her dress with mud-blood? 'Blood that looks like mud?'

"I pray you have a bad **day**!" Charlie huffed at the sinner, never suspecting her prayers be answered so soon. She gasped, taking several steps back when a large preying mantis slammed down from the sky, destroying the road to feast on the screaming meanie.

'I uh...' Charlie's eyes are wide open, feeling awfully guilty, and ran from the scene of the crime. "Sorry!"

...

After a considerable distance, Charlie rests her hand on the wall panting. She hopes no one saw that or they'd never let her borrow a phone. Ever. Charlie stood straight, staring at her location once more. 'Uh oh. Now I'm even more lost.'

"..." Charlie frowned, deciding to inspect her dress. This is going to be hard to clean for the servants. Speaking of servants, she hopes her dad will be lenient on the latest batch. 'I wish he'd punish me instead. They did nothing wrong. I was the one who caused all the trouble..'

'No. Stop thinking and start moving!' Charlie told herself off, returning to her journey in this street filled with so many food establishments. Charlie won't deny her mouth was partially open at how colorful the areas are. The question here is where can one find a sinner with a good heart. She saw some sinners sharing food _or drugs?_ by the burning trashcans. She's seen some sinners bonding _and why is one of them screaming?_ She's heard some catchy songs _but why does the chorus sound like an orgasm?!_

'I'm experiencing culture shock.' Charlie pat her cheeks, shaking her head. 'This is not home. You can't judge them. You have to adapt to them. Be **normal**.'

"What do we have here, boys?" Someone spoke up, causing Charlie to look at the source. A group of five, the one speaking being a rat. A sinner rat. Charlie blinked, curious and slightly confused how the rat would be a leader of a pack clearly meant to devour it. A lonesome hawk, a slimy snake, a psychotic cat, an imp and a lusty weasel.

'But they have no phone.' Charlie looked away, uninterested. It's getting late and she can't waste any time. She ignored the group, taking note of a peculiar winged feline walking down the road. He's holding a bottle of bear and a phone! Charlie's eyes widened, 'Phone!'

"Hey! Come back here!" Someone screamed as Charlie snapped her fingers, causing the group to stand together as a streak of fire circled around them.

"Wait! This must be fate!" Charlie called out, running after the poker-themed cat. The cat didn't notice her, entering the casino. Charlie almost got ran over by a car, but she has no time to thank her stars. She pushed open the door, entering a semi-lit room. The building is very big and too many demons.

* * *

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Charlie weaved through the sinners, searching for the cat. Based on most stories she's read, black cats are lucky and reliable. Seeing a black cat cross the street must not only be luck, but a sign! The sinner must be a good-hearted one!

"Where did he go?" Charlie asked herself, searching the room. "I hope he show- **w**..."

"Hey toots." Someone greeted, placing a hand over her waist. Charlie raised her hand to keep distance from the alcoholic breath. She faced a puppet, one of his eyes being a button. "Here for a good time?"

"I'm searching for a cat. The one with the hat." Charlie pried his hand off her body, taking a tentative step back from the sinner. She smiled, hoping he'd understand. "I don't want to dirty you with my dress. To be honest, it's a real mess."

"No worries. Val's new policy's a shtick aight." The puppet grinned, and Charlie felt herself shiver at the smile. _He's staring at me like a dish._ "Follow me. I'll show ya right ta him."

"You will?" Charlie gasped, never expecting someone to offer. Having the prank nudge at her, Charlie continued. "I hope you're not saying that to make me your meal."

"And why would I eat such a pretty thing?" The puppet's strings tugged her arm, leading her deeper into the casino. "When you could be so much more?"

'My gut feeling says this guy is creepy as a leech.' Charlie looked around, hoping she'd find the cat before he does. Her intuition is rarely wrong, but she needed to find the cat quick.

"Aha?!" Charlie gasped, tugging her arm. "I found him- (Charlie winced. _What rhymes with ha?_ ) Ha!"

"Welp. Thank you for the help." Charlie broke the strings, eager to run as far away from the puppeteer. She ran away, clutching her bleeding arm. 'No regrets!'

"Come back here!" She can still hear the entity, but Charlie dived deeper into the group. She pressed her hand onto her dress, thankful her dress isn't pink today but a color close to red.

"Excuse me?" Charlie finally reached the feline, panting and staring at the crimson wings of the sinner. "Kitty?"

"Can I speak with him first?" Charlie requested at the poker group, not sure when's the best time to interrupt. "You can go drink first to satisfy your thirst."

"Wha~?" The bat demon looked at her with confusion.

"Hey Husk. Ya ordered a gal?" One of the sinners inquired, holding his cards in front of him.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" This sinner turned around, glaring at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your phone. I need your help to get home." Charlie tapped her fingers together, realizing she can't say too much or she'll run out of rhymes.

"Fuck off." Husk returned to the table and Charlie can hear the scary puppet going near.

"Please?" Charlie hesitantly touched his shoulder, quickly letting go when she heard him growl. Since she's in a casino, she has to align to greed. Charlie quickly took off her necklace, offering her ex-boyfriend's friendship gift. "I'll offer this to pay you and your friend's fees."

"Let's see here." A scorpion demon took it from her hand, the dealer of the game. A dragon with a dapper suit, examining the jewelry. "This is authentic. Would you like to get the chips equivalent of this?"

"How much?" Husk wondered, taking a sip of his booze.

"Enough to pay your debt from last year." The dragon said dryly.

"Fuck Husk! Take my phone instead, princess!" The chameleon sinner pressed, bringing out his phone.

"I am not a princess but uhm well..?" Charlie didn't think someone would give their phone so willingly. In her opinion, a phone is a precious storage device where you can contact anyone from anywhere!

"There you are, my sweet!" The puppeteer cheered, and Charlie gulped. " **Just in time for tonight's show.** "

"Ah shit." Husk stood up, surprising Charlie as he grabbed her close. "Use the damn necklace to pay my tabs, Harry."

"And royal flush, motherfuckers." Husk set down his cards, causing his peers to curse at him. Dragging Charlie out of the table, Husk said one last note. "Put it in my tab!"

'He's so fluffy.' Charlie noticed, closing her eyes sometimes when his wing keeps hitting her face. 'Ow!'

"What the hell did you do to piss doll?" Husk muttered under his breath, taking a U-turn and even flipping a table when security started pulling their guns at them.

"I don't know, but he wouldn't let me go." Charlie tries her best to explain the situation to Husk. "I was lost. He offered to find you with a cost?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll try to give a damn." Husk summoned out a deck of cards, sending it across and cutting some of the demon's eye sight.

They kept running, managing to escape through the backdoor.

"My father. We played a game together." Charlie apologized. Had she known her dad would impose such a task to her then she'd give him an even difficult task than ride a unicycle to work!

"And your bastard of a father ain't here." Husk hissed, letting go of her wrist to realize he got shot on the chest. "Shit. I'm bleeding?"

" **I think they're over here!** " Someone spoke from inside.

"They're coming!" Charlie panicked, reaching out to hold Husk's hand. "We have to start running-?!"

"Don't touch me." Husk smacked her hand away.

"?!" Charlie's eyes widened, getting some cuts on her arm from the sharp claws.

"Tsk. Whatever..." Husk looked away, deciding to take a drink from his bottle.

"I'm sorry... I.. worry." Hearing the screams approaching, Charlie pushed her hesitation down.

"But this is my fault, so I will not watch you bleed- bleed on asphalt." Charlie grabbed and yanked his arm, annoyed this male decided to take a drink from his booze as she searched for a safe place to hide.

"Where is a safe place to go hiding? Can you stop drinking?!" Charlie pleaded, turning around to see the feline still drinking.

"I'm bleeding." Husk explained as if they aren't both bleeding. Finally deciding to take action, Husk pointed at a shop, "Let's head there."

"A cafe? Because it's safe?" Charlie inquired, hopeful.

"Nah. A friend wanted some donuts." The gambler yawned.

* * *

'I think my intuition is broken.' Charlie thought, dragging Husk into the shop. She didn't have time to ponder, entering the store and setting Husk onto his seat. She then began tearing her dress to stop the bleeding. Her mother said her blood is like toxin so she has to cover it up pronto.

"A box." Husk ordered, resting his arm on the counter. "And ya got any booze? ... Sweet."

'I think we lost them.' Charlie calmed down, peeping out to see if the coast is clear. She returns to Husk's side, watching the donut seller leave. "Can I borrow your phone now?"

"Yeah sure. Go." Husk tossed it at her, taking a drink with a booze called... XXX.

'Weird name.' Charlie thought, catching the phone and staring at the design. "Wow."

"No cat calls." Husk warned as if getting some experience from someone. Charlie nodded, dialing her dad's phone number.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Please answer.' Charlie prayed, staring down at the phone.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Click!

" **This better not be a prank call or I swear I'm castrating-** " Her father's voice caused her to smile.

"DAD!" Charlie jumped in joy, but quickly realized he doesn't sound happy. "Don't be mad."

"I got lost and made a friend." Charlie looked towards Husk who yawned. The princess smiled, "A gambling, drunken godsend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk has every reason to be suspicious of the bean. (Girls are terrifying creatures.)


	2. EXTRA

After getting ordered to mop the floor, Charlie exchanged her bracelet for a Wet Wipes packet to clean the sinner. Cleaning him is the least she can do while she waits for her dad. 

"♫♪♪~" Charlie sang along with the TV commercials, guarding the box of donuts ordered by her friend.

*♪~♪*

" **Good day, sir!** " A dapper sinner walks in with a voice akin to the radio. "I've taken it upon myself to fetch my good friend who stumbled into your lovely store!"

'They must be friends!' Charlie smiled, calling out. "Here!"

When the sinner faced her, the TV suddenly exploded.

"?!" Charlie gasped, staring at the TV in wonder.

[The Overlord chuckled.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now go back to: [**How the Devil dealt with Innocence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225427)
> 
> I've updated it.


End file.
